Heroes with No Bound
by subterra59
Summary: A Hero made his name from the world of Azeroth. But this heroe's path is undecided and parallel. Is this human Paladin loyal to the Alliance, or the Horde?


Hero, Adventurer, Champion. Christian is a human OC character, created by the author who could not decide the Alliance, or the Horde. An idea struck him to say, why not both in two different stories to show the perception of both sides and different races? Primarily, Christian is the son of a Paladin, formerly from the Knights of the Silver Hand. After his father disappeared after the Knights of the Silver Hand disbanded, Christian dreaded as he refuse to look up to another Paladin organization and refuses to become a Paladin, unless he is self taught or trained by a Knight of the Silver Hand or a Paladin he trusts. An attack by Naga during a convoy expedition, he awakens his inner Holy Power and driven off the Naga, but resulted in falling overboard to the storming seas. His fate is decided by the currents of the water, whether to be the Exarch Paladin for the Draenei and Champion of the Alliance, or Chieftain of the Sunwalker Tauren and Champion of the Horde.

-0-0-0-0-

Christian is a unique Hero, he is not one, but two different heroes from a parallel universe from one or the other in The World of Warcraft. His path is laid by the Light for his adventure takes place from Hero of Azeroth, to Hero of Nexus.

-0-0-0-0-

Christian is a Paladin and Warrior (Tank) Class in the Nexus. Where his fate begins with his path to choose for him, to join the Alliance, or the Horde and the ability is added to his Third Ability.

The Level 1 Talents are:

Exarch of the Alliance : If Christian chooses this path, he gains the Draenei Ability, Gift of Naaru. This ability gives Christian the ability toggle area of affect healing regeneration by the cost of Mana. The lower he or allied heroes health is, the higher the health regeneration. Not only that, he also gains magic resistance and armor

Sunwalker of the Horde : If Christian chooses this path, he gains the Tauren Ability, War Stomp. This ability delivers an non-damaging area effect stun with a slam of his foot as well regaining a percentage of his missing health. A 20 second cooldown which can decrease for each basic attack or ability activation for 1 second. Passively gains increase of his maximum health and larger health regeneration, the lower his health, the higher his health regenerates.

Choosing one of these paths gives him a different outlook of armor, weapons, and speech patterns. If Alliance, he carries a crystal hammer, for Horde, he carries a large Sword.

-0-0-0-0-

Christian already has 10 armor before his path has been chosen.

Christian's passive is Holy Radiance: Similar to Alarak's Sadism. He gains 100% of healing, ability damage, and increasing the duration of Divine Shield.

Christian's First Ability is: Templar's Verdict: Increases his basic attack to deal massive damage for a short period of time. If choosing a the Horde's Path deals an empowered swing to deal massive damage.

Christian's Second Ability is: Divine Shield: Allowing Christian to be protected from damage for a short time. If choosing the Alliance Path, this ability not only shortens the cooldown, but gives additional divine shields up to two nearby allied heroes.

-0-0-0-0-

Christian's First Heroic Ability is: Wake of Ashes: Passively, he switches his weapon for the legendary sword Ashbringer. Increasing his basic attack damage as well his Templar's Verdict damage. Activating this Heroic Ability deals massive damage as well stunning enemies in an area.

Christian's Second Heroic ability is: Highlord Guards: Christian calls his trained elite Paladins. The Exarch Vindicator Draeneis / Sunwalker Guard Taurens. The Elite Paladins literally drop and land like thunder in holy light, dealing stuns as the Elites attack the nearest enemy heroes individually, or grouped up, or where Christian attacks. These Elites also give off area effect healing until the duration is over or each Paladin is defeated.

In late game, Christian's final trait can allow him to replace his Holy Radiance to have the unselected Heroic Ability, giving him versatility synergy to himself and his allying Heroes.

-0-0-0-0-

Christian's playstyle differs from his allegiance the Alliance or the Horde. His Alliance side gives him and his allied heroes support to stay in the battle longer. His Horde side turns the tide to deal crowed control for the team to gain an upper hand and advantage.

With all these abilities, he is not as mobile, when playing as Christian, make sure he is with a team even going solo. Playing against, make sure to peel him away from his team.

Christian's talents can revolve and can turn the tide of the battle. One of his talents gives him Divine Steed, allowing him to ride on a Great Exarch's Elekk/Great Sunwalker Kodo. Giving him increase speed and allows him to attack while mounted for a short period of time.

Another Talent which is crucial to both sides is called Xe'ra's Champion. Optionally, he removes his original into becoming a Lightforge being with a higher health and mana pool and new abilities asides his Allegiance and Heroic abilities.

Another talent unique and differs his chosen Allegiance to. FOR THE ALLIANCE! Allows Christian and his allies to gain armor and magic resistance. FOR THE HORDE! Allow Christian and his allies to have increased damage and attack speed.

Christian. Exarch of the Draenei. Chieftain of the Sunwalkers. Highlord of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Champion of the Alliance/Horde. Sword of Xe'ra. Child of Light and Shadow.

He will bring his crusade of Light and bring balance to all of Azeroth, even means to battle his Ruler's hated enemy.


End file.
